3 idiots missing scene
by Xtin2000
Summary: A moment in the hospital garden between the 3 idiots after Raju jumped and then woke up again.


missing scene after Raju woke up in the hospital

Raju, Farhan and Rancho sat in the hospital park on a bright summers day.

After updating their friend Raju on the usual issues school related the 3 friends fell into a contemplative silence. Afer a while Rancho finally asked the question that has been burning inside of him for too long. With a very cautions voice he uttered: "why did you do it Raju?"

He wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them, knowing that he would reopen a wound that hasn't had enough time heal yet.

Raju just looked over at his friend silently. There was a strength in his eyes and a self awareness that hasn't been there just a short while ago. Something inside of him just klicked and he grew in a way. Raju didn't exactly know how this happend, but he definitely knew that the unwavering devotion of his friends towards him had a lot to do with that. They had saved his life in a time when he wanted to end it.

Rancho looked at his friend with child like trust in his eyes. Raju didn't have the heart to lie to him so he just said very quietly and ernestly: "I thought I couldn't handle my life anymore, after I got kicked out of college. It was a mistake and I am so sorry to have hurt you guys like that." he looked down, head bowed and hadn't noticed as Rancho sat down next to him.

"Listen Raju" he said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. As he still refused to look up, Rancho said gently: "hey man, look at me" and so Raju did "I know Virus is a terrible person who can destroy lives, we've seen it before, but I know you Raju, there is something you aren't telling us." Rancho studied his friends eyes, looking for the hidden truth. Raju couldn't take the hartbreaking compassion that radiated off of his friend anymore and started studying the grass at his feet again, with renewed interest.

"Rancho's right man, you're hiding something. Tell us please, what really happend up there?" came Farhans voice very quietly from Raju's other side.

Raju knew that he owed those two idiots his life and the least he could do is tell them what drove him off the windowsill of Virus' office. But damn it, he didn't want to inflict this kind of guilt on his friend.

After a long while he spoke: "Virus made me an offer." Raju began slowly, cautiously. He detirmindly stared onto the ground, not willing to look into his friends' eyes."He told me I'd be off the hook if I confirmed someone else was with me that night." here he stoped talking, realizing that revealing the truth would cause more pain to Rancho, and he wasn't willing to do that.

It seemed to be too late for that however, because Rancho's face looked suddenly sticken. Farhan's face wore a very similar expression and both stared at their friend intently. "Really? Who was it?" Farhan exclaimed in utter disbelief. Rancho however kept staring into his friend's eyes with disbelief that then transformed into acceptance and resignation. There was an aged wisdom and understanding in his eyes that was very visible in moments like this.

After a while Rancho looked away, his eyes glassing over. He knew what his friend had done and why without having to ask and it humbled him greatly. When he found his voice again he spoke "He was talking about me, wasn't he?" Raju didn't answer, which was as good as a confirmation.

Rancho exhaled deeply and wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't know what to say. His friend had had the opportunity to save himself by giving him - Rancho - up and he rather tried to take his own life. How on earth did he ever deserve a friend like that? As the tears wouldn't stop Rancho decided to talk anways. "Damnit Raju" he wiped a few more tears out of the way. "damnit...why wouldn't you just tell him I was there? Who cares what he'd have done to me? It would have been a million times better than seeing you lying in the court yard in a pool of your own blood! It is only because of divine grace that you are even alive! How is dying any better then just telling Virus what I did? It was my stupid idea to begin with!" Rancho exclaimed exasperatedly. He didn't understand how his friend could have been so stupid!

Raju didn't look up and only sinffeled silently. He knew he messed up but he just hadn't known what to do at that moment and completely lost it.

Farhan noticed their friend's desperation and intetvened quickly. "Rancho leave him alone, can't you see he's upset." Farhan got up and huged Raju from behind. "It's alright man, it's ok, shhhh." he whispered gently while rubbing his hand up and down Raju's arm in a soothing motion.

After Raju calmed down a little he managed to speak: "I'm sorry Rancho, I'm so sorry, to both of you. The whole thing was maybe the stupidest thing I've ever done. But Rancho, believe me that betraying you would have been even more terrible. Had I done that, I don't think I could have lived with myself. Destroying your life just to save myself, that isn't who I am. Especially since I owe you so much. I would have rather died Rancho."

All three friends were crying openly at this point. Farhan hugged his friend tighter at his words. Rancho sat down again, wiping a few more tears away. He clared his voice to make sure his friend heared him, for this was very important for him to understand. He spoke slowly: "Damnit Raju, why do you have to be such an idiot? I would have been able to live with it. I would have also understood why you would have done this. I wouldn't even have been upset with you, but rather grateful that you had the sense to save yourself." And again the tears were in the way. After wiping his hand over his eyes he continued "Please don't ever do that again, my career isn't worth more than your life, it's worth nothing at all in comparison! Had I known about this and had you died I would have quit school imideately. How do you expect me to live with the fact that you died for me?"

Raju just looked away, not knowing what to say. He felt like an idiot for several reasons. He wanted to take back what he did so badly but he couldn't. With a sad face he finally look into his friend's tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise I will never do anything like that ever again Rancho, you have my word."

This made Rancho smile and he rushed forward to kneel in front of his friend's chair and hugged him tightly. Farhan held on from the other side and so they group huged, each of them grateful to have the others in their life.

In a teary voice Raju half sobbed: "I don't know how to ever thank you guys for saving my life. I heared everything the two of you said as I was lying there. Without you guys I would never have found the strength to come back."

"Don't thank us man." Farhan almost almost whispered in a positivly broken voice "As long as we never have to go through anything like that again I am happy."

"It will never happen again, I swear. How could I ever commit suicide now? You guys would only wake me up just to kill me again!" Raju stated with a smile and Rancho, overjoyed to hear his friend say that, kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He never thought a servant boy like him could ever be granted the honor of having two amazing friends like these two idiots. Inside it pained him that he would one day have to leave them behind and dissapear without a trace, but until then he would make the most of the time he was given with them.

Author's Note:

So this is my take on a tag to the wonderful movie 3 idiots, my all time favorite movie right after Rang De Basanti. I hope more people will get inspired to write a tag for 3 idiots since the characters in that movie are so rich and so layered that there is a lot more that can be written. Please let me know what you think about my little tag here, I'm curious how it comes across since I never wrote fanfiction for an Indian movie before.

lots of love to you all:)

xtin2000


End file.
